


Moondust

by katherinethesilence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А во сне к нему приходят воспоминания. Каждый день ему не хочется просыпаться, потому что, это все, что у него осталось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondust

Сидеть у открытого окна в холодную погоду становится его любимой привычкой. На этом месте он встречает ночь, и на этом же месте он ее провожает. Его не волнует встревоженный взгляд Сэма каждый раз, когда он выходит из больничного крыла базы с подтверждением на простуду или воспаление легких. Закрывается в пустой квартире и от помощи отказывается.  
  
За год Роджерс выполняет максимум две миссии, все остальное время – проводит либо за закрытой дверью, либо на больничной койке. Как по расписанию. Слишком ослаб его иммунитет, над которым он то и дело издевался.  
  
А во сне к нему приходят воспоминания. Каждый день ему не хочется просыпаться, потому что, это все, что у него осталось.  
  
Сегодня он засыпает прямо на излюбленном месте, ежась от задувающего в открытое окно пронзительного ветра, но в то же время, наслаждаясь этим.  
  
Ему снится его лучший друг.  
  
 _\- Открой чертову заслонку, Роджерс! – доносится из-за двери голос Баки.  
  
Стив только поближе подтягивает ноги к себе, что не так-то уж и просто сделать, учитывая его размеры, прижимает коленки к груди и роняет на них лицо, крепко зажмуривая глаза.  
  
\- Стив! – снова раздается гневное из-за стены. А через секунду мягче:  
  
\- Прости, я же ведь совсем не это имел в виду.  
  
Стив фыркает против своей воли. Он проводит рукой по лицу и волосам, устраивая на голове беспорядок.  
  
\- Впусти меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Голос Баки приглушен, словно он стоит, уткнувшись лицом в дверь. Так и есть, думает Стив. Внезапно у него возникает желание рассмеяться. Он представляет обиженное лицо друга и у него вырывается короткий смешок.  
  
Даже отделенный от Баки стеной, он слышит, как тот нервно выдыхает.  
  
\- Стив… - начинает говорить Барнс.  
  
\- Не заперто, - вырывается у Роджерса. Он слышит, как на секунду Баки перестает дышать, после чего видит, как поворачивается ручка на двери и та распахивается. Друг смотрит на него огромными удивленными глазами.  
  
\- Ты захлопнул за собой дверь, но… не запер ее? – спрашивает он. Стив медленно качает головой, а через секунду уже вовсю хохочет, закрыв лицо руками. Баки громко фыркает и присоединяется к другу.  
  
В комнате повисает тишина. Роджерс удивленно поднимает взгляд и видит, что Баки смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой на лице, хотя глаз эта улыбка совсем не касается – взгляд отрешенный, далекий, грустный. Он делает пару шагов и упирается ногами Баки всегда удивлялся, почему Роджерс из всех комнат своей далеко не маленькой квартиры, решил сделать спальню именно в этой коморке.  
  
Барнс осторожно присаживается на краешек кровати и легким движением перехватывает правую ладонь друга, которой тот собрался смахнуть внезапно проложившую на его щеке мокрую дорожку слезу. Он едва касается губами загрубевшей кожи на костяшках пальцев, а подняв глаза, замечает удивленный, даже слегка шокированный взгляд Стива.  
  
\- Что ты… - вырывается у того, но он не успевает договорить, потому что Баки одним резким движением подается вперед и, не выпуская из захвата его ладонь, прижимается губами к губам Роджерса.  
  
Захваченный врасплох Стив часто моргает и застывает. Он не двигается до тех пор, пока Баки не ослабляет хватку и отстраняется буквально на пару сантиметров, пристально всматриваясь в лицо друга.  
  
\- Тшш, - шикает Барнс и опускает взгляд на губы Роджерса. Через секунду он проводит большим пальцем своей левой бионической руки по нижней губе Капитана. Когда он снова наклоняется за поцелуем, Стив вздрагивает и отстраняется.  
  
\- Постой, - шепчет он севшим голосом и часто дышит. Несмотря на испуг в его глазах, он на секунду сильно сжимает бионическую ладонь Баки, а затем перемещает руку к нему на грудь, сминая в кулаке футболку. Стив зажмуривается и громко выдыхает.  
  
\- Пообещай мне, что… - но Баки снова не дает ему договорить. Что-то в его взгляде заставляет Роджерса замолчать. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Барнс так на него смотрел, но никогда и не смел мечтать о таком. Его голубые глаза буквально светились, но отнюдь не счастьем, а чем-то… чем-то…  
  
Баки не позволяет ему закончить свою мысль. Он обхватывает лицо друга руками и жадно впивается в его губы.  
  
«О», - проносится в мыслях у Стива. – «Так вот оно что».  
  
На этот раз Роджерс не отстраняется, он продолжает мять футболку на груди у Барнса, но не знает, куда деть вторую руку. Баки мгновенно улавливает ход мыслей Капитана и нежно проведя пальцами по его щеке, заводит блуждающую без дела руку Роджерса себе за спину, заставляя того обнять себя. Движения Стива неуверенные, дерганные. Баки чувствует, как ладонь на его спине замирает.  
  
\- Расслабься, черт возьми! – вырывается у него. На мгновение он закрывает глаза и судорожно глотает воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
Стив не знает, куда деть взгляд. Он буквально чувствует, как спутанные мысли в его голове хаотично передвигаются по черепной коробке со скоростью света.  
  
«Что, черт возьми, происходит?» - задает вопрос голос в его голове.  
  
«Делай, что говорят», - отвечает уже совсем другой.  
  
Решение за него принимает его лучший друг. Он касается кончиками пальцев его подбородка и слегка приподнимает его вверх. Когда он в очередной раз одаривает взглядом полным желания губы Стива, у того напрочь срывает крышу.  
  
\- К черту тебя и твое «расслабься», - хриплым голосом твердо заявляет Капитан и крепче обхватывает Баки, зарываясь пальцами правой руки ему в волосы.  
  
Барнс облегченно выдыхает, как будто собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же передумывает, целуя друга.  
  
Стив задыхается, но не решается прервать поцелуй. Его разум затуманен, а внутри все переворачивается и сжимается от страха. Что же он творит?  
  
Баки решает ускорить процесс и находит руками пуговицы на рубашке Стива, лихорадочно начиная их расстегивать.  
  
Стив же, не совсем понимая, что происходит, еще сильнее прижимается к Барнсу, тем самым мешая тому осуществить задуманное. Когда Баки остается расправиться всего с парой пуговиц, Роджерс берет дело в свои руки и, накрыв ладони друга своими, разрывает не расстёгнутую до конца рубашку.  
  
\- Кажется, это была твоя любимая, - ухмыляясь, произносит Баки, откидывая испорченный предмет одежды куда-то в сторону и всем весом наваливается на Капитана.  
  
Оказавшись снизу, Стив на секунду замирает, чтобы перевести дух. Он находит взглядом глаза Баки. На лице Барнса все еще играет легкая улыбка, но глаза… Его глаза все еще такие же грустные, как и были всего несколько минут назад, вспоминает Роджерс. Это почти отрезвляет его.  
  
Почти._  
  
Стив просыпается в своей одинокой квартире, в Вашингтоне. Пот градом катится по лицу и шее, а холодный, почти ледяной ветер безжалостно колотит по оконной раме.  
  
Капитан садится в кровати, даже и не думая, чтобы встать и закрыть окно, или хотя бы накрыть себя одеялом. Это его личный метод самонаказания. Холод помогает трезво мыслить. Холод помогает забыть.  
  
Но теперь, когда сон разворошил старые воспоминания, пути назад уже нет. Перед глазами у Стива проносятся яркие кадры из прошлого.  
  
 _Его потное обнаженное тело, прижатое к кровати. Горячая кожа друга, касающаяся его груди, живота. Руки, сжимающие его бедра. Электрические разряды, которые пронзают все его тело._  
  
Стиву все еще не хватает воздуха, но он готов и вовсе больше не дышать, только чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. То, что он чувствует, не сравнить ни с чем. Он хочет большего и одновременно отказывается даже думать о происходящем.  
  
Баки медленно проводит своей бионической рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра, отчего Стив тихо стонет. Он чувствует, как стыд буквально накрывает его с головы до ног. Но, черт возьми, как же хорошо.  
  
Барнс осторожно обхватывает член Роджерса все той же бионической рукой и тут же застывает, позволяя Стиву привыкнуть к холодному металлу. Капитан сначала нервно дергается, но через мгновение одобряюще кивает.  
  
Он никогда не делал ни с кем ничего подобного, и, наверное, утром ему захочется провалиться сквозь землю или сгореть заново при одном только виде лучшего друга, но сейчас ему откровенно плевать. Он хочет испробовать все, что Баки готов ему предложить.  
  
В мыслях у Барнса творится сущий ад. Смесь из стыда, боли, радости и любви так и норовит вновь выжечь ему все мозги, а в этот раз заодно и сердце. Он прекрасно понимает, почему делает то, что делает, и знает, каким будет утро. Он все решил для себя еще очень давно. Рано или поздно ему пришлось бы это сделать, так почему же, черт возьми, не теперь?  
  
Оставив член Стива без внимания и, вызвав тем самым недовольный стон друга, Баки меняет свою позицию на кровати, удобней устраиваясь между ног Роджерса и вновь обхватывая руками его бедра. Он прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев от живота все ниже и ниже, отстраняясь, когда Стив впивается ногтями в простынь на кровати.  
  
\- Еще немного, - шепчет Баки, целуя головку члена Роджерса и сразу же крепко обхватывая ее своими губами. Тело Капитана содрогается. Баки снова отстраняется и насмешливо фыркает. – Успокойся, Роджерс, тебе не пять лет.  
  
Ему в ответ слышится слабое «Эй!» , и Баки продолжает начатое. На этот раз он полностью берет член Роджерса в рот, обхватывая его до основания.  
  
Стив зарывается ладонями в волосы Барнса, заставляя того продолжать ритмичные движения и не позволяя прерваться.  
  
\- Боже, Баки… - вырывается у него, когда Барнс все же находит момент, чтобы выпустить член изо рта. Стив тяжело дышит и зажмуривается. Баки хитро улыбается и нависает над другом, чтобы поцеловать. Жадно впившись в губы Роджерса, он дотрагивается рукой до собственного члена, пару раз проводит по нему ладонью, после чего разрывает поцелуй и поднимается на ноги.  
  
\- Что?.. – спрашивает удивленный Стив, рукой дотрагиваясь до бедра друга в попытке остановить.  
  
\- Мне нужно… - начинает отвечать Барнс, но Стив настойчиво мотает головой, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  
\- Я доверяю тебе. Не уходи.  
  
\- Но, Стив… - хочет возразить Барнс, но взгляд, которым смотрит на него лучший друг, явно дает понять, что сейчас он его никуда не отпустит.  
  
Баки тяжело вздыхает и опускается на кровать. Он буквально вылизывает тело друга, зацеловывая каждый сантиметр его тела, а когда снова наклоняется, чтобы коснуться своими губами его губ, чувствует неуверенную ладонь Роджерса у себя на члене. Улыбнувшись ему в губы, он накрывает его руку своей металлической и слегка сжимает ее.  
  
Когда он оказывается внутри Стива, в глазах темнеет и ему приходится зажмуриться и встряхнуть головой, чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть прояснить уже до невозможности затуманенный разум.  
  
Внутри Роджерс невероятно тесный, и Баки еще больше бросает в жар. Роджерс обхватывает его талию ногами и пытается еще сильнее прижать свое тело к его. Барнсу кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет контроль над собой и всем происходящим. То, что он чувствует, неописуемо. И он хочет, чтобы так было вечно. Все хорошее, как правило, заканчивается. Но только не это. Только не сейчас. Этот момент он заберет с собой, унесет в могилу, спрячет на том свете, если понадобится, и никогда никому не отдаст. Это - его.  
  
Стив видит, как по щеке Баки катится одинокая слеза и ему хочется кричать, но все, что он может, все, на что у него есть силы, это слегка приподняться и увлечь друга за собой, коснувшись его губ своими. Сначала легко и невинно, через секунду – дико и отчаянно. Сегодня он позволит делать с собой все, что угодно. Он чувствует, как руки и губы самого родного человека оставляют следы на его коже, видит, как отчаянно его друг пытается попробовать все и сразу, хаотично двигаясь внутри него. И понимает, как сильно любит.  
  
Хриплым голосом Барнс предупреждает Стива о том, что не может больше сдерживаться. Стив согласно трясет головой, и с его губ срывается громкий стон, когда холодные металлические пальцы обхватывают его член и несколько раз проводят по нему, заставляя кончить раньше, чем он того ожидал.  
  
Все еще находящийся внутри Стива Барнс наклоняется и целует его в подбородок, спускаясь ниже, оставляя темное пятно на шее и слегка прикусывая кожу на ключице. Обессиленный Роджерс издает глухой звук и продолжает судорожно дышать, следуя за каждым движением своего партнера.  
  
Баки кончает молча. Перед его глазами словно проносится вся его жизнь, а в голове рвутся снаряды.  
  
Он зарывается лицом в шею друга, тяжело дышит и не решается двигаться, боясь нарушить момент. Стив осторожно гладит друга по спине.  
  
Они лежат в окружающей их тишине.  
  
Рано или поздно придет сон.  
  
В холоде Роджерс чувствует себя более чем комфортно. Он не знает, сказалось ли на этом его семидесятилетнее пребывание во льдах, да ему и все равно. Просто холод помогает. Он даже может назвать его своим новым лучшим другом. Холод не обманет, не бросит.  
  
Баки не оставил ему ничего, кроме воспоминаний и боли. В ту ночь он хотел, чтобы друг пообещал ему, что никогда не уйдет, но тот не позволил ему сделать этого. Теперь Стив понимает, что Барнс все для себя решил еще задолго до тех событий.  
  
Роджерс засыпает на кровати, лежа на животе, раскинув руки в стороны. Утром все будет, как и всегда. Точно так же, как и тогда – задувающий в открытое окно легкий утренний ветерок, сменивший ночную бурю и лишь призрак его лучшего друга, на прощание касающийся губами его виска и отголосок первого «люблю», произнесенного в последний раз.


End file.
